


After a shower is befor a shower

by Sili_Kurumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Holy Water needed after reading, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sili_Kurumi/pseuds/Sili_Kurumi
Summary: (Y/N) just wanted to cuddle with his boys after a long day and a shower. Most certainly, that was not what the duo wanted.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Original Male Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Original Male Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 55





	After a shower is befor a shower

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little smut.  
> Just as an info for those who didn't read the tagsor anything:  
> This is a M/M/M, so a male reader thingy.  
> Enjoy!

It was already past 7pm as the three males reached (Y/N) apartment for the day. His parents where yet on another trip to Italy, so Bokuto and Akaashi were able to stay over. 

Since (Y/N) had to help with the cleaning of the volleyball court today, he did not have the time to take a shower at school, unlikely his boyfriends. 

As the male finished to dry his body off with a soft towel before putting some boxers on, he went back to his room.  
It was not a very big, but a year ago he insisted on a king-sized bed, since it was way more comfortable to sleep like that when three people are inside. Which happened more and more. 

At this moment Bokuto and Akaashi were laying on the mattress, having an unfolded blanket between them. 

“Hey (Y/N), won’t you cuddle with us? We know that you love to cuddle under a blanket after showering” Bokuto’s voice was filled with sparkles as he sat up, patting the space between the two males. After looking at Akaashi, he dropped the towel from his wet hair and laid down with a smile on his lips. 

“But only for a bit, I still need to dry my hair…” the (H/C) haired said before being wrapped in the cold blanket, making him shiver for a second before his lovers hugged him closely.

“Alright, you shouldn’t catch a cold after all” Akaashi replied softly as he stroked his hand over the blanket, hoping to make it warmer. Closing his eyes with a sigh, (Y/N) laid on his left side, pushing his back against Bokuto, resting his head against Akaashi. It was nice to feel the two boys hugging him and soon their hands sneaked under the blanket, stroking the smallers arms up and down. 

But what he could not see was, that Akaashi and Bokuto looked at each other for a moment, before their hands glided over his upper arms then stomach and stopped over his crotch. 

With a slight growl (E/C) eyes were staring at Akaashi’s blue eyes. 

“I just wanna cuddle, nothing more” he said strictly and turned on his right side, making them move their hands on his arm again. 

Resting his back against Akaashi’s chest normal makes Bokuto lose interest a bit, since it seems like he does not want his protection but the black haired’s. 

But again. Bokuto and Akaashi nodded at each other, letting their fingers meet over (Y/N) crotch.

“No you both…” With a huff the (H/C) haired turned himself to lay on his stomach, being safely wrapped in the blanket. 

“(Y/N)~ Please…we wanted to ask you something” Bokuto’s voice was now dangerously close to the pouting males ear, while his hands tugged on the blanket, making it letting go of their lover. 

“No, is no.”

No reaction. 

“But we really wanted to try something with you.” Akaashi joined Bokuto’s hands again. Both of them had one slipping under the smaller’s body, gripping sloppily on his dick, the other two hands resting on his back. 

“No…we can try things tomorrow, I don’t want to shower again…” (Y/N) tried hard to not let himself fall in their trap. When these two are this persisting, it can not be good. But none of them was paying attention to those words. Their hands went from his naked back down to his clothed ass, making it unclothed. 

“So, it will not be a problem if we don’t get you dirty, right?” Akaashi tried to turn their situation around, hoping to get his boyfriend in the boat. 

And nothing really stood against normal sex at the end of the day.

“No, so we will keep you all clean” Bokuto hummed softly as he saw (Y/N) looking over his left shoulder right at him. 

“I bet you-mhhh!” The boy quickly shut his mouth and eyes as he felt something had entered him. Bokuto did not lose anytime and had one finger pressed inside his lover, the other hand resting on his hip. 

“That’s a yes then” Akaashi said swiftly as he placed his hands on waist and ass “Will you now listen to our request, (Y/N)?”

It did not take long for (Y/N) to think about it. Bokuto put another finger in and made sure that his hips were moved enough to get his dick rubbed against the sheets. 

“W-What do you two want?” Having his eyes still closed, he punched himself on the inside, knowing that it will be weird. 

“Akaashi, lend me a hand” Bokuto made a gasp come out of the lying male as one of his fingers slipped out and spreading his hole with the other hand. 

Akaashi nodded slight before he let his left pointer finger join Bokuto’s right one and started moving them. 

“(Y/N), we would like you to be a bottom for us” the male opened his eyes, it wasn’t a weird request at all “at the same time.” 

Still, not very weird. 

“Akash-“ he had to take a breath “Akaashi, I already bottomed last time. I also want to top you.” 

“But we need you to do this for us” Bokuto explained before looking at Akaashi “Akaashi, two.”

Again, the black haired only nodded. 

(Y/N) was confused at first, but gasped and hissed slightly as he felt each of them adding a finger. 

“Bokuto wanted to say, that we don’t want you to normally bottom for us. We wanted to ask you if it is fine if we put both our dicks in, at the same time.” Akaashi asked ever so softly, only to get an ice like stare as an answer. 

“Do you want to kill me? That is no-“ the small male closed his lips tightly again as the silver haired decided to thrust his fingers deeper. 

After that all three of them went silent for a minute. (Y/N) tried his best to hold his moans in, while being already close to climaxing, the other two falling into a deep kiss and thrusting their fingers. 

“H-Hey…aaahh Akaashi ahh Bokuto, don’t kiss…pay attention to me” the male started to move his hips on his own, trying to get off. But Bokuto did as he was told and paid attention, holding (Y/N) hips up. 

“Sorry, but we will let you come when you allow us what we want.” Suddenly Bokuto’s voice got deeper. 

At the same time Akaashi spread his lovers’ hole even more, allowing the two males to add another finger each. 

“(Y/N), please open your mouth or else we will stop” he was pleading, leaning down to place soft kisses on the aching back while his hand sneaked to (Y/N) hard dick, holding it a bit too tight. 

Desperate to come, he opened his mouth, allowing every little moan to fall out. 

“Pleaahhh ple-please, juahh just let me come” the male tried to get up on his elbows, moving against the others fingers that stretched him more than normally “y-you caah-can put them both in!”

Akaashi and Bokuto smiled at each other as they heard his boyfriend’s words, quickly adding the last two fingers, making it now eight that were stretching him. 

“We will make sure that you are properly prepared, (Y/N)” Bokuto leaned down to leave some hickeys over the pale back. 

“Aaahhhh, pleaaahh, no more, please!” Akaashi leaned down to kiss his lovers check before the tops sat up straight again.

“Akaashi, how do we get it in?” Bokuto pulled his fingers out, shortly followed by Akaashi’s, leaving (Y/N) aching for something in again. 

Akaashi fell in thoughts for a moment before sitting directly behind (Y/N) using both of his hands as demonstration. 

“We could both enter with just our tips” he slowly pushed two fingers of each side inside “before fully going in” he then pushed all for in.

“Hmm!” the bottom male moaned against his, again, closed mouth before Akaashi took his fingers out again. 

“Or you could enter (Y/N) first” he put three fingers of one hand in, pushing and pulling them out at a steady pace “then pulling it a bit open with one hand” he did just as he said and pushed two more fingers in to pull his hole open “and let me enter as well.”

Bokuto noticed the lack of fingers and imitated Akaashi’s dick with three of his own fingers. 

“Aaahhh, boys!” (Y/N) yelled half in pleasure half annoyed at their play. 

“Sorry.” Both said in union while pulling their fingers back out. 

The smaller male could not see what the males behind him nodded to. The only thing he noticed was that Bokuto leaned over to get some lube from the drawer while opening his pants, pulling them down. Only a few seconds after he pushed inside of his lover, making him moan out in pleasure from the full feeling mixed with cold lube. 

It was way better than having however many fingers inside. 

“Bokuto, please just-“ “I don’t want to hurt you after all” the silver haired cut him off as he started to thrust in a slow tempo. (Y/N) enjoyed the feeling of feeling filled with Bokuto’s dick, but desperately wanted to make him go faster, getting his own hips to move. 

“(Y/N), wait till Akaashi joins.” With a tight grip on the slimmer male he stopped the movement, gaining a disappointed look. 

After a minute of whimpering and pleading the taller male finally made the next step. With as little movements as possible he pulled the (H/C) haired up on his knees, leaning him back against his own chest. 

“Akaashi, do you think this is enough?” Bokuto asked worried as he trailed his hand down to the moaning’s hole, stretching it wider. 

“Yes it is, please, Akaashi!” (Y/N) whined as he wanted for Bokuto to move again. The other male only chuckled as he sat down in front of the paired duo, pulling his own pants and boxers down to get some lube on. 

“Yes, I think it will work.” With these words he leaned forward, kissing (Y/N) a moment before he got himself positioned to slowly push himself in, feeling both of his partners to rub against him. 

“God, Akaashi…this is a weird feeling.” Bokuto tried his best to keep (Y/N) steady while slowly starting to move with the black-haired male at the same timing. 

“Oh boys, thi-this is overwhelming” the boy in the middle broke the kiss, holding onto Akaashi’s shoulders.  
Finally, the pace was just right and made (Y/N) a moaning mess. 

“Aaahhh, that’s soaah so good! I aahh, close!” His boyfriends helped the best they could with leading him to his climax. Bokuto and Akaashi left several hickeys on each shoulder, some on their lover’s neck before Akaashi kissed him while Bokuto was getting into another rhythm as Akaashi. 

“Aahh, Akaashi, (Y/N), I am also close” the silver haired almost grumbled thrusting harder inside the bottom. 

“Me too..ah, bokuto” Akaashi broke the kiss he shared with (Y/N), latching his lips now with Bokuto’s. 

“Yeaahh, aahh, cl-close! Aaahhh!” (Y/N) rested his head back on Bokuto’s shoulder as he climaxed, making a mess between himself and Akaashi. 

It only took a few more thrusts for each of the other males before they also reached their high and came tighter inside of their boyfriend. 

After some deep breaths and slight kisses on cheeks and shoulders, (Y/N) was lifted from their dicks, feeling very suddenly very empty. 

“That was amazing” Bokuto said as he laid down next the (H/C) haired male, Akaashi soon joining them. 

“Yes, it definitely was.”

The smaller boy only nodded his head while staring up on the ceiling.  
.

.

.

.

.

“You fuckers. Now I have to shower again.” He grumbled slightly 

“Sorry…” both of them said. Slowly Bokuto propped himself up on his elbow. 

“But we can also help you with that.” A sly smirk was decorating his lips

“Oh no no no!” But before he could flee Bokuto picked him up. 

“Put me down! You beefy boy! AKAASHIIII!” 

Akaashi took his clothes off, picked up the lube and followed them into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Maybe I will make another one where they are in the shower...maybe?  
> I hope you liked it!!


End file.
